iHave My Reasons
by mebeelssie
Summary: Sam's absolutly heartbroken, will Freddie be able to read between the lines and firgure out what's wrong with her? Or will Sam just keep suffering from a broken heart? Read&Review! One Shot! SEDDIE!


-iHave My Reasons-

_A/N; Yeah, this stories been done a MILLION times before, but I really wanted to practise my writing and thought that this could help! So sorry for the lack of originality but please enjoy my first ever fanfic!_

_-sseddieninjaa_

He hates my guts.

And I know that's my fault, it really is but I can't help it!

I get so mad when I look into his warm, deep, endless eyes.

If I had it my way I wouldn't have fallen for the dork, or better yet, he wouldn't have fallen for Carly.

Ah, Carly Shay. My best friend. She doesn't know me at all. She doesn't know that when I see him looking at her I can feel my heart chip away. I shouldn't be jealous.

I really shouldn't.

But once again, I can't help it.

Wow, if you'd told me three years ago that I would fall head over heels in love with Freddifer, I would have laughed. I would have told you, you were a dork and probably gave you a wedgie or something like that. I never would have believed you, but yet here I am, confessing to you that I'm jealous of my best friend and in love with a tech freak.

I've got three letters for you;

F.M.L.

"Hey Carly", He bursts in through the Shays' apartment door, his eyes full of hope and awe. "Oh, Sam.", Hear that sound? Yeah, that'll be my heart. **Breaking**.

"She's never going to love you! When will you get that through your thick skull?, I yelled, surprising myself at my sudden outburst.

"Sam?" Carly gasped, looking at me. She actually looked scared.

"I'm outta here." I let the acidity creep into my voice as I stormed out of the apartment. I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears in.

Not only had I just yelled at the only boy I've ever truly loved, but I scared my best friend.

I turned around the corner and froze, I had nowhere to go. I'm not going home to whine and cry, Puckett's don't cry! **Jinx.** The moment I said that the tears unwillingly escaped my eyes. I let my head fall back onto the wall, as I slid down it until I was sat on the floor, my arms around my knees and the tears streaming down my face.

I don't know what I'd do if Carly, or worse, Freddie, saw me like this.

"Sam?" I really shouldn't keep jinxing things like this. I wiped the tears from my eyes before looking up to meet Freddie's. "What Fredward?" I whispered sourly. Even though inside, my heart skiped a beat.

"I- … I- You just stormed out of the apartment! We were worried. I was worried."

"Why were you worried? I just yelled at you! I'm a pig!" I felt a stray tear making it's way slowly down my cheek, not even bothering to attempt to wipe it away.

He came and sat next to me. A little too close… I wasn't complaining.

"Sam, you're not a pig, you're beautiful, amazing, strong … _misunderstood_."

I gazed up at him and felt his sincerity reflecting in his endless eyes. I could feel my cheeks burning up. I could tell by the soft way Freddie's lips curled up that he noticed the deep shade of red my cheeks had turned to aswell. Embarrassing.

He just sighed and looked deeper into my icy blue eyes, trying to figure me out without using words. I could still feel the tear sliding down my face, and just on cue, Freddie wiped it away, his thumb softly moving from my cheek to wipe a small strand of hair from out of my face.

My heartbeat got faster and faster, the closer his face got to mine.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Then I felt my heart explode as his lips met mine. I'd never been happier, I didn't want it to end and this showed on my face as he pulled away.

He chuckled at my expression and slowly got up, giving me his hand to help me up.

I felt the silence go on for a little longer than necessary, but it wasn't awkward, it was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful.

"Wow." He sighed under his breath, so quietly I barely heard it.

"I love-"

"You"

A smile spread on both our faces, I can't remember the last time I was truly happy. Now, I feel content when I look into his warm, deep, endless eyes.

I guess he didn't hate me so much after all.

_A/N; Super suckish. Super cheesy. Super SEDDIE! This is my first fan fiction story so please don't hate, but I love constructive criticism :)_

_I tried sorta bringing the begining bit to the end, I don't know if it worked, let me know, with a..._

**_REVIEW!_**

_-Elssie ((sseddieninjaa))_


End file.
